


A flower blooming amidst dusty shelves

by orphan_account



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, No poison, Overprotective Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor has fallen for the beautiful daughter of the bookshop owner Mister Beckford. Only when he goes to see her today, he's greeted by her overprotective brother instead...
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	A flower blooming amidst dusty shelves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Me again ^.^
> 
> Before you read this one-shot please take a look at this absolutely beautiful Victor x Cardia artwork I commissioned recently. I am absolutely in love with it! If you love it too please leave the artist a like/comment <3
> 
>   
> [Here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBYcBN5DdgR/?igshid=xbnh85exksgc) <3

The bell chimed above the door as Victor stepped foot into the quaint little bookstore at the edge of London. He enjoyed visiting this shop for more than one reason, despite it being outside of his usual route between home and the laboratory where he worked. Not only were the alchemy books at Beckford & Son’s rare and from further afield then most bookshops sourced, a few days a week Mister Beckford’s daughter helped inside the shop. Admittedly, they were the only day's Victor visited.

Victor sheepishly approached the counter hoping Cardia would skip out of the storeroom as she always did, brandishing a quill or similar that she hadn’t set down in her haste, but to his disappointment, her brother Finis appeared with a scornful look upon his features.

“Back again?” Finis accused, sighing as he looked Victor up and down. Fingers curling together as though he had a masterful scheme up his sleeve, followed by his lips quirking to the side. “You ought to be careful. People are beginning to whisper and there’s no way my father would allow a lowly man like you to tarnish my sister’s reputation.”

That wasn’t quite the greeting he’d been hoping for, nor did it lend to settling the nerves in the pit of his stomach.

“My intentions are honourable so there’s no reason for such whispers,” Victor responded, cowering under the weight of Finis’ scrutiny. For someone so young, Finis was intimidating beyond comparison.

Still, it was news to Victor that he and Cardia had become a topic of gossip in these parts, but it was undeniable he visited far more frequently than necessary. As an acclaimed alchemist, he had all manner of journal’s accessible to him in the research archive, so there was little need for the books he’d been purchasing. That didn’t mean they weren’t interesting. His desire for knowledge could never be sated.

“How unimaginative of a denial,” Finis scoffed, meandering around the counter and over to the door, flipping the sign from open to closed. When he turned around, there was a fire burning in his eyes. Even so, he wore the most innocent of smiles.

Victor took a step back, startling as he pressed against the counter. His eyes flit between Finis and the door. His mind racing for an excuse to escape or a way to talk himself out of this situation. Though before he had a chance to open his mouth, the bell chimed above the door and a familiar sight saw warmth wash over him. Before long the most beautiful girl in existence smiled across at him with a small wicker basket resting over her forearm.

“I didn’t realise you would be here so early today,” Cardia smiled, briefly frowning at the sign on the door before returning it to open, and looking at Finis. “I’m sorry. I could have sworn I changed it before leaving…” 

She hung her head in apology, and Victor couldn’t help but feel responsible. If it wasn’t for Finis being between them, he would have spoken up, desperate to soothe her worries and never see her look so unnecessarily guilty again.

Finis turned away, glaring at Victor as he stalked passed. “Perhaps if you stopped letting _distractions_ into your life, you wouldn’t make so many careless mistakes.”

He flinched, hanging his head in shame as Cardia uttered an apology towards her brother before he vanished from the room.

If he’d have known Finis would react like this, he would’ve been more careful entering the bookshop. It was his fault that Cardia looked so utterly disappointed with herself. If only he’d of thought his actions through more so than rushing in eager anticipation of seeing her again.

The atmosphere was tense, with nought but a clock ticking filling the silence that stretched between them. 

Another few moments passed, and a shiver ran down Victor’s spine. He was almost certain Finis remained within earshot. Though he supposed it was only normal for a brother to be protective of his only sister. However, even accepting that, it didn’t ease his belief that Finis seemed a little too intimidating for the circumstances, or perhaps he was just too cowardly a man. He wasn’t used to confrontation of any sort, so in times like these, he was out of his depth.

Cardia took a tentative step towards him. Fingers absentmindedly twirling her hair between them as her eyes as blue as the ocean looked up at him. Her wicker basket slipping to rest on the crook of her elbow. “I’m sorry you had to witness that, Doctor Frankenstein.”

“Oh, erm… Victor. Please, just call me Victor,” he responded, feeling his cheeks heat as he adjusted his glasses out of embarrassment. When he lowered his hand she was barely a foot in front of him, holding out a flower in his direction. “Oh, uh, t-thank you.”

“I picked it especially for you… a purple lilac…”

Victor nodded somewhat robotically as he reached out to take the flower from her. Their fingers brushing ever so lightly along the stem but the contact was over too soon. Her touch was like gravity and wished to chase it. If only he could…

He was familiar with lilacs. As an alchemist he often worked with flowers, discovering their uses beyond admiration, and along the way learning their meaning. That’s how he knew the purple lilac represented the blossoming of love, so for Cardia to gift him such flower-

Victor looked at her. Eyes wide behind his glasses. 

A moment passed, and then another. 

“Cardia… I… Well, I…” Victor looked down at the purple lilac in his hand. For something so beautiful, it paled in comparison to the person before him. He toyed with his lip between his teeth, summoning the courage to speak his feelings. “Cardia, I reciprocate…” His gaze found its way to her’s, admiring the look of surprise she wore and the way her smile touched her eyes. “I feel that way about you too…”

“Really?” she beamed, taking another step forward, and wrapping her hands around where Victor delicately held the flower she had gifted him.

“R-really,” Victor struggled out, distracted by her warmth cradling him. He’d never shared intimacy like this before. It was new and nice and everything he’d ever wanted. Her skin was soft against his, touching him as though he was the most precious of objects that could break if held too tightly.

Cardia nodded, moving closer still, making Victor’s body grow ridged as she leaned up on tiptoes, pressing the gentlest of kisses to his cheek before pulling away and smiling sweetly at him. “Now you don’t need to keep buying books for an excuse to visit.”

Victor let out a breathy laugh as he relaxed once more, staring at her in a state of disbelief. “I suppose you’re right…”

_I’ll just have more money to spend on you instead._


End file.
